Music Love Story
by chosungminnie
Summary: Angin musim gugur sangatlah dingin... Jadi mari kita berpegangan dan membagi kehangatan ini... Dan dengan merengkuh segalanya, aku pun mengecupmu... /KyuMin story/GS/Oneshot


**Music Love Story**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (B), Lee Sungmin (G), and other

Rating : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Kyu and Min only belongs to God. But this story really belongs to me!

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo**

**Ruang Klub Musik**

"Sungmin! Sudah selesai?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sudah duduk dibangku akhir senior high school ini adalah teman kecil yang sangat akrab. Sudah 5 tahun lebih mereka selalu bersama-sama dan sudah 5 tahun juga Sungmin memendam rasa kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie~ tumben kau menunggu sampai klubku selesai".

"Aku juga baru selesai kok. Hari ini kue yang aku buat enak sekali loh". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyodorkan kue yang sudah terbungkus oleh kotak kardus kecil.

Tangan mungil Sungmin membuka dengan semangat kardus segi empat itu ."Wah~ Hangwa! Kyuhyunnie~ ini benar-benar terlihat enak". Sungmin mengambil kue dengan warna baby pink yang paling menarik perhatiannya, lalu melahap dengan berbinar. "Masitta...eumm, chef Kyuhyun, kau yang terbaik!".

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu Min makannya, nanti kau tersedak".

Ada kesamaan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang membuat mereka selama 5 tahun ini selalu bersama. Persamaan mereka adalah mereka sama-sama menyukai musik.

"Wah...partitur baru ya?". Kyuhyun menarik kertas yang digengam Sungmin ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk dengan kue yang hampir habis dimakannya.

"Min, kau enak ya, bisa melakukan hal yang disukai. Padahal aku juga ingin memainkan alat musik dan menulis lagu". Dengan bersenandung kecil Kyuhyun mengamati tiap not not yang berjejer rapi dikertas patitur.

"Kenapa juga kau masuk ke klub memasak? Selama 3 tahun penuh pula".

Sungmin mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. Hatinya bergemuruh menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius mengamati kertas patiturnya. Ada sensasi aneh dibagian hati Sungmin setiap melihat wajah Kyuhyun sedekat itu, seperti ada jutaan petir yang bergemuruh keras.

"Menulis lagu kan tidak ada klubnya. Jadi, terpaksa aku hanya belajar sendiri. Dan Donghae tiba-tiba memaksa ku ikut masuk klub memasak dengannya ternyata dia sedang mengincar Hyukjae, dan berakhirlah aku disana".

Sungmin tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Kyuhyun. "Tapi berkat itu, kau jadi bisa membuat kue seenak ini kan? Ada untungnya juga Kyu".

"Hey, kau tau, sekarang ini masakanku sudah jauh lebih enak dari masakan seorang Lee Sungmin loh". Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menaikkan wajahnya sedikit.

"Apa katamu? Tidak mungkin!". Sangkal Sungmin.

"Memang benar kan? Mulai sekarang tidak ada lagi master chef Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun telah menggeser letak kekuasan master chef seorang Lee Sungmin". Di akhir kalimatnya Kyuhyun menepuk dada kirinya dengan bangga dan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal diudara.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Dasar kau terlalu percaya diri!". Sungmin menghujam pukulan ringan kearah Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Aw..aw..Ming sakit, hentikan..ah!". Kyuhyun berlari menghindari pukulan Sungmin.

"Hatchih!".

Kyuhyun yang sudah beberapa meter didepan Sungmin menoleh ketika mendengar suara bersin yang bersumber dari gadis itu.

"Uuh, dingin! Anginnya dingin sekali".

Dengan berlari kecil Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri Sungmin.

Sret..Prukk

"Kau ini, sekarang kan sudah bulan Oktober". Kyuhyun memakaikan Sungmin jaket miliknya lalu menatap wajah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun memakaikan kupluk dikepala gadis itu.

"Mulai besok, pakailah pakaian yang lebih tebal".

Entahlah, hanya perasaan Sungmin saja atau karena musim dingin yang sudah semakin dekat, Kyuhyun menjadi semakin perhatian kepadanya. Setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu membuat hatinya bergetar hebat dengan semua sikapnya itu.

"Gomawo Kyu".

ooOOooOOoo

Hari ini seluruh murid akhir di SM High School heboh dengan pengisian rencana pendidikan lanjutan. Formulir perencanaan pendidikan itu memudahkan para guru pembimbing untuk memberi konsultasi bagi kelanjutan sang murid menuju universitas yang diinginkan.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau sudah selesai mengisi? Aku ingin melihat formulir mu". Sungmin mengambil kertas yang berada ditangan Kyuhyun tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik.

"Eh? Kau...memilih...Universitas Konkook?". Sungmin terkejut dengan tulisan yang ada dihadapannya. Ia membesarkan matanya, fokus pada tulisan Universitas Konkook yang tertulis ditengah kertas.

"Jurusan musik yang terbaik di Korea kan ada disana Min, maka dari itu aku memilih Universitas Konkook. Memang ada yang salah?". Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

Mata Sungmin mendelik sinis kearah Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya. Raut matanya seperti menunjukkan amarah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau kan pernah bilang, kalau masuk universitas yang sama pasti lebih enak. Kau tidak berkomentar apapun saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan memilih universitas Seoul, kukira kau juga masuk universitas yang sama!". Nada bicara Sungmin semakin meninggi dan terlihat bulir-bulir air mata di sudut mata gadis itu.

'Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun? Sampai kapan pun aku tidak mau!'

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu...karena aku yakin kau pasti akan marah. Maafkan aku Min". Jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada niat dihati lelaki itu mau menyembunyikan kalau ia akan memilih universitas yang berbeda dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun, lalu menyeka air matanya yang hampir jatuh. "Lebih bagus kalau kau memberitahuku!". Hardik Sungmin.

"Walaupun nanti kita beda universitas, tapi kita masih bisa bertemu kan, Min". Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan perlahan.

"BOHONG!".

"Aku tidak bohong Lee Sungmin. Sejak kapan aku berbohong?".

"KAU PEMBOHONG CHO KYUHYUN!".

Setelah mengatakan tiga kalimat yang menusuk jantung Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi, Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Sungmin tidak peduli kalau Kyuhyun akan mencap dirinya kekanak-kanakan atau keras kepala, ia terlalu kecewa dengan Kyuhyun sekarang.

'Janji harus ditepati kan? Kyuhyun yang salah! Dia melanggar janjinya sendiri'.

xxXXXxxXxXxXx

**Next day**

**Ruang Klub Musik**

"Ya! Lee Sungmin, kenapa hari ini kau terlihat lesu sekali sih? Seperti bukan dirimu saja". Ujar Ryeowook –teman satu klub Sungmin. Ryewook sejak tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin yang terlihat lesu, padahal Sungmin termasuk anak yang aktif apalagi jika berhubungan dengan musik, Sungmin bisa bicara satu kalimat tanpa nafas.

Sungmin yang tengah memasukkan biolanya dengan melamun tersadar kaget karena suara Ryeowook. "Euh? Emm..aku hanya kelelahan saja, mengikuti kegiatan klub lalu harus belajar ekstra keras juga untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas". Senyum tipis diperlihatkan Sungmin sebagai tanda dia tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan.

"Kau terlihat murung dihari ulang tahunmu, padahal aku ingin menagihmu traktiran makan ice cream". Kata Ryeowook seraya membantu merapikan kertas patitur Sungmin yang terletak dimeja.

Mendengar kata ulang tahun, Sungmin membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar, kaget. "Ulang tahun? Aku?".

Ryeowook ikut-ikut membulatkan matanya tidak kalah kaget dengan ucapan Sungmin. "Ya Tuhan Sungmin-ah! Kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?".

Sungmin dengan terburu-buru mengecek tanggalan dari ponselnya. Dan benar saja, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimana bisa sampai lupa hari lahir sendiri?

"Aku lupa, ah~ pasti karena kelelahan. Wookie, hari ini aku benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan. Maafkan aku ya, nanti kau ku traktir ice cream, ok?".

"Benarkah? Oke, aku tunggu traktiranmu Sungmin-ah, aku pulang duluan ya, hati-hati di jalan". Pamit Ryewook sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin membereskan sisa kertas patiturnya dengan gerakan lambat. Rasanya tubuh Sungmin lemas sekali tidak bertemu Kyuhyun untuk seharian ini. Karena kejadian kemarin, Sungmin mencoba menghindar dari Kyuhyun. Gadis itu marah besar karena keputusan sepihak dari Kyuhyun.

"Bahkan ulang tahun sendiri pun aku melupakannya. Hah~~".

Setelah semua barang-barang milik Sungmin telah berpindah ke tas miliknya, gadis itu keluar dari ruangan klub musik dengan langkah gontai. Benar-benar seperti tidak ada gairah untuk hidup. Baru saja Sungmin menutup pintu, ia tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sesosok lelaki yang tengah bersender sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun?". Sungmin menatap bingung lelaki yang sedang bersandar didepan ruang musik itu. "Tumben kau menungguku, mau mencoba berbaikan ya?". Tebak Sungmin.

Srettt...

"Ikut aku". Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dengan cepat dan menyeret gadis itu kesuatu tempat.

"Tu..tunggu Kyu..aku masih marah denganmu!".

Sungmin yang kaget ditarik paksa oleh Kyuhyun, mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Le..lepasin Kyu! K-kau mau apa sih?".

Mata gadis bergigi kelinci itu menatap heran ketika Kyuhyun menariknya masuk ke ruangan klub memasak yang berjarak 2 meter dari ruangan klub musik.

'Dia mau apa?'

Kyuhyun membawanya ke pojok ruangan dekat jendela lalu melepaskan genggamannya tiba-tiba.

"Happy Birthday Sungmin-ah".

Kue tart baby pink dengan cerri di tengahnya menyambut Sungmin ketika baru saja dirinya ingin protes dan berteriak kepada Kyuhyun karena menarik dan memaksanya ikut dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya~ kau mau menyogokku dengan ini?". Sungmin melipat tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kue tart yang sebenarnya menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu kalau Sungmin hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli dan gengsi, menarik tubuh Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di kursi tepat dihadapan kue tart baby pink itu. "Sudahlah , pokoknya kau duduk dan makan".

Sungmin mencoba bertahan mengikuti ego dan gengsinya. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari kue tart itu dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Aku tidak mau ma..."

Haup...

Kyuhyun tanpa permisi memasukkan sesendok kue tart ke mulut Sungmin yang baru saja ingin mengoceh protes. Sungmin yang tiba-tiba disuapi sesendok kue tart itu terbelalak kaget dan mau tidak mau mengunyah dan menelan kue yang sudah berada di mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?".

Sungmin mengunyah perlahan kue itu dimulutnya. Meresapi manisnya krim yang lumer dimulutnya dan lembutnya kue khas buatan Kyuhyun.

"E-enak, seperti biasanya...".

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang hingga menitikkan air matanya setelah memakan kue tart yang susah payah dibuatnya. Kyuhyun menarik kursi lalu duduk disamping Sungmin dan menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Min-ah, kau kenapa memilih Universitas Seoul?". Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eungg karena disana ada klub paduan suara mahasiswa yang terbaik di Korea". Jawab Sungmin.

Dengan ragu, Sungmin melihat kearah mata terdalam Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya karena seharian tidak dapat menatap mata dark brown milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sama, aku ingin masuk Unversitas Konkook untuk belajar musik di universitas yang terbaik jurusan musiknya". Kyuhyun mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sungmin. "Kau mengertikan Min-ah?".

Sungmin menegang tiba-tiba ketika tangan Kyuhyun mengelus lembut puncak kepalanya. "A-arraseo Kyu. Aku hanya takut kalau kita di universitas yang berbeda kau tidak akan mau bertemu denganku lagi". Ucap Sungmin lalu menunduk menatap lantai.

Gadis itu tahu betul apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang, dirinya baru menyadari itu tadi. Dirinya ingin mengasah olah vokalnya dengan menjadi anggota klub paduan suara di Universitas Seoul dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali belajar membuat lagu di Universitas Konkook. Jadi, sekarang Sungmin paham apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun, dan ia merasa bersalah telah keras kepala kepada Kyuhyun.

Tring..tang..ting..tong..tang..ting..tring..tring..

Sungmin menoleh ketika suara dentingan gelas dan sendok beradu yang Kyuhyun mainkan menimbulkan suara seperti lagu yang ia kenal.

"Kyuhyunnie..ini kan lagu.."

"Untuk langit musim gugur!". Mereka berdua mengatakan judul lagu itu bersamaan. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tersenyum dengan lebar. Lumer sudah kemarahan Sungmin dan sekarang ia merasa lega karena sudah tidak bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

"Wahh, ini kan lagu yang aku dan tim paduan suara nyanyikan di kontes antar prefektur minggu kemarin. Walaupun kami gagal mendapat medali emas, tapi kami mendapat penghargaan khusus, dan itu adalah kontes paduan suara yang terakhir sebelum ujian masuk universitas". Cerita Sungmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sungmin, dan itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar kencang.

_...untuk langit musim gugur_

_ayo kita bernyanyi bersama tingginya awan..._

_bernyanyi bersama selamanya..._

_dengan satu hati..._

Sungmin bernyanyi dengan diiringi dentingan gelas yang dimainkan Kyuhyun. Benar-benar sore hari yang indah bagi Sungmin.

"Reffrain ini bagus ya, aku suka sekali menyanyikan part ini". tutur Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mendentingkan gelas lalu menatap Sungmin. "Ha ha ha, benarkah?".

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Reffrain ini memang bagus kan? Tapi, siapa ya yang membuat reffrain ini ya?". Ucap Sungmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa tak bersuara dan juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Lagu dengan judul Untuk Langit Musim Gugur itu adalah lagu original yang baik lirik dan penciptanya hasil karya seluruh murid akhir di SM high school. Anggota klub musik mengumpulkan bait dari lagu itu dari seluruh murid di SM high school, kemudian menggabungkan kata-kata yang bagus kedalam satu bait. Lalu disempurnakan oleh tim paduan suara.

"Kyuhyunnie, walaupun nanti kita berbeda universitas. Tapi...kita tidak akan berubah kan?".

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung. "Euh?".

"Kita tetap terus dekat kan? Ah! Ma-maksud-ku terus jadi teman akrab kan?". Ujar Sungmin dengan gelagapan.

"Ne, selalu". Jawab Kyuhyun dingin walaupun menyunggingkan senyum kecewa diujung bibirnya.

Krekkk

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap pintu bersamaan ketika bunyi pintu terbuka menghentikan obrolan mereka. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan membuka pintu ruang memasak dengan pelan.

"Kyuhyun? Kau masih disini?".

"Ah! Seohyun? Kau membuat kami kaget!". Kata Kyuhyun lalu mengelus dadanya lega.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Pesta? Aku harus mengunci ruangan ini". Ujar Seohyun sembari mengangkat kunci dengan gantungan bertuliskan 'Ruang masak'.

"Biar aku saja yang menguncinya". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu merampas kunci itu dari tangan Seohyun.

"Uwahh, ada kue tart, kelihatannya enak". Seohyun menatap berbinar melihat kue tart yang sudutnya terpotong sedikit karena ulah Kyuhyun tadi.

"Seohyun-ssi, tolong dirahasiakan ya. Aku bisa dimarahi seongsaenim kalau terlalu banyak memakai bahan kue untuk kepentingan pribadi". Mohon Kyuhyun sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Eum..bagaimana ya?". Seohyun mencoba menggoda Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura berfikir.

Tahu maksud dari gesture Seohyun, Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif memotong sebagian kue tart itu lalu diserahkannya pada Seohyun. "Baiklah..baiklah..silahkan coba kuenya".

Deg!

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap percakapan Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, tiba-tiba hatinya terasa ngilu melihat Kyuhyun memberikan sepotong kue tart miliknya pada Seohyun.

'Padahal itu kue ulang tahun ku. Memang sih tidak akan habis oleh aku dan Kyuhyun, tapi...rasanya aku merasa...ah! Kyuhyun dan Seohyun kan pantas untuk dekat, mereka satu klub. Apa salahnya?'

xxXXXxxXxXxXx

Semenjak kejadian Kyuhyun memberikan sebagian kue ulang tahun milik Sungmin kepada Seohyun membuat gadis bergigi kelinci itu selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun dan Seohyun diam-diam. Sungmin merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk dirinya menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, karena dari dulu hingga detik ini pun Kyuhyun masih menganggapnya seorang sahabat sejak kecil yang tak mungkin bisa memiliki hubungan percintaan seperti yang diimpikan Sungmin. Menurut pengamatan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pasti memiliki rasa kepada Seohyun. Lelaki gamer itu selalu berduaan dan bercanda ceria di ruangan klub memasak dengan Seohyun, malah terkadang mereka ke perpustakaan bersama. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengajaknya ke perpustakaan berdua, pasti selalu ada Donghae yang ikut dan merecoki semuanya.

"Sungmin-ah!". Teriak Ryeowook dari arah pintu kelas.

Namun sayangnya, yang dipanggil tidak merespon teriakan yang tertuju kepadanya itu. Ia masih tetap pada posisinya menatap keluar jendela tanpa gerak.

Ryeowook pun mendekat kearah Sungmin lalumengikuti arah pandang Sungmin yang menuju keluar kelas. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu itu mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Seohyun sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga bersama di lapangan.

'Sudah ku duga Kyuhyun dan Seohyun ternyata'. Ujar Ryeowook di dalam hati. Ia sudah tau kalau teman satu klubnya itu menyukai Kyuhyun walaupun Sugmin tak pernah cerita apapun kepadanya. Ryeowook tau dari tatapan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan kalau Kyuhyun bukan hanya sekedar sahabat masa kecil Sungmin, tapi sudah lebih dari itu perasaaan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Perasaan sayang dan cinta.

"Aku dengar mereka mau masuk universitas yang sama ya? Makannya akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat lebih dekat dari biasanya". Ucap Ryeowook seraya duduk di meja menghadap Sungmin.

"Euh? Wookie?". Sungmin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Ryeowook pun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. "Tadi kau bilang apa?".

"Seohyun dan Kyuhyun...akan masuk di universitas yang sama kan?". Ulang Ryeowook.

Sungmin yang baru tahu fakta itu mencoba menahan rasa terkejutnya lalu refleks mengambil buku matematika yang ada di bawah mejanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku itu.

"O-oh begitu ya? Hehehe". Sungmin pun tertawa kecil masih sembari sibuk menatap halaman-halaman buku matematikanya, pura-pura tidak peduli.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Matahari pun mulai perlahan turun dari langit bumi, menyisakan warna-warna senja yang indah disebelah barat bumi. Sinar berwarna orange bercampur soft yellow menghasilkan warna baru yang indah disenja ini. Warna itu pun menembus di sela-sela kaca jendela transparan gedung SM high school yang menjulang tinggi.

Disudut dalam gedung SM high school seorang gadis tengah berdiri memperhatikan warna senja yang menyinari wajahnya dari balik kaca jendela. Senja mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu memenuhi ruang memori di otaknya.

'Jadi ingin pulang dengan Kyuhyun'. Batin gadis itu lalu tersenyum. 'Baiklah, aku akan menyusul Kyuhyun ke ruangan klub memasak'.

Gadis imut itu –Sungmin pun berlari menelusuri lorong kelas dan menaiki beberapa anak tangga untuk sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

"Kyuhyun masih ada tidak ya?". Ujar Sungmin bermonolog. Langkahnya sedikit melambat ketika jarak dirinya dengan pintu ruangan klub memasak tidak jauh lagi.

Sungmin sedikit berjinjit menatap kaca kecil yang ada di pintu ruangan itu, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam ruangan klub memasak itu. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi, Sungmin hanya dapat melihat setengah dari ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sudah selesai ya. Hah~ sayang sekali". Sungmin menatap sedih kearah jendela itu. Baru saja Sungmin akan pergi, ekor matanya melihat bayangan sesuatu di pojok ruangan itu, tepat di sudut dimana waktu itu Kyuhyun memberikannya kue tart ulang tahun. Sungmin pun sedikit berjinjit lebih tinggi untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dan...betapa terkejutnya Sungmin...

"K-Kyu-h-hyunnie...!".

**Bruggg**

**Drap..drap..drap.. (suara berlari)**

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

(Flashback)

"Saya cukup kan untuk praktek memasak hari ini. Tolong diingat dan dipraktekan resep yang saya berikan hari ini. Minggu depan kita akan praktek membuat mochi Jepang, ok?".

"NE~~~~".

Seluruh anggota klub memasak pun berteriak seirama. Dan tepat dijam 3 kelas memasak pun bubar. Sebagian anggota sudah membuka apronnya dan meletakkan dengan rapi di loker yang ada di sudut ruangan, sebagian lagi terkena tugas piket membereskan sisa-sisa praktek yang lumayan berserakan.

Kyuhyun yang hari ini terkena tugas piket memunguti sampah-sampah yang berhamburan dilantai. Ia tidak sendirian, ada 3 orang teman satu piketnya yang membantu, dan salah satunya adalah Seohyun.

"Kyu, aku sudah membereskan peralatan memasak, aku pulang duluan ya".

"Oh, ne Siwon-ah, gomawo. Hati-hati dijalan!". Ucap Kyuhyun lalu kembali memunguti sampah.

Sekitar 10 menit Kyuhyun membungkuk dan berjongkok diantara meja-meja untuk memunguti sampah yang hampir sekantung plastik besar itu. Punggungnya hampir ingin runtuh karena harus membungkuk terus.

"Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga".

Kyuhyun pun membawa sekantung besar plastik berisikan sampah itu keluar ruangan dan memasukkannya kedalam tempat sampah berukuran jumbo disudut lorong. Setelah itu ia kembali ke ruangan klub memasak yang ternyata sudah sepi.

"Kyu!".

"Omo! Aish..Seohyun-ssi kau membuatku kaget". Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan benar saja suara itu adalah suara milik teman satu klubnya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai membersihkan sampah?". Tanya Seohyun.

"Ne, kau sendiri sudah mengelap seluruh kompor?". Ujar Kyuhyun lalu melepas apronnya dan menaruhnya di loker.

Seohyun hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Oh! oh! Kyu...mataku sepertinya kemasukan sesuatu..ah!". Teriak Seohyun tiba-tiba seraya menutup matanya dan mendudukkan diri disudut meja terdekat.

"Omo! Jangan kau kucek, sini coba aku lihat".

Kyuhyun pun mendekat kearah Seohyun lalu membuka perlahan mata kanan gadis itu.

"Sebentar, aku akan meniupkannya".

Saat Kyuhyun akan menghembuskan nafas dari bibirnya, tiba-tiba Seohyun menarik tengkuknnya dan...

Bruggg

Suara keras dari luar menghentikan aksi Seohyun yang akan mencium paksa Kyuhyun. Dengan refleks Kyuhyun mendorong gadis itu yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan jijik.

Plakkk

"Kau...dasar gadis murahan!". Geram Kyuhyun lalu pergi keluar ruangan dengan amarah yang memuncak. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar dan kakinya menendang sebuah benda yang berada di depan pintu ruangan klub.

"Ini kan tas..".

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"HAAAA! DASAR CHO KYUHYUN PEMBOHONG!".

Teriak Sugmin dengan keras. Kini ia sedang berada di lantai teratas gedung sekolahnya. Tempat sepi yang cocok untuk meluapkan kemarahan dan teriakan-teriakan yang mengganjal di hati.

"Hiks". Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya ternyata tumpah juga. Hatinya benar-benar sudah pecah berkeping-keping sekarang. Hancur tak berbentuk.

'Sudah aku duga, kau sudah berubah ternyata. Kau..kau menyukai gadis itu kan?'

"_..u-untuk...langit musim gugur_

_a-ayo kita bernyanyi bersama tingginya awan..._

_bernyanyi bersama s-selamanya..._

_d-dengan satu h-hati..."_

Sungmin bersenandung dengan gemetar karena tangisannya yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Matanya terpejam ketika menyanyikan lirih lagu yang menjadi favorite dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Mengingat kejadian dahulu ketika mereka bernyayi lagu itu bersama dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

"AAAARRGHHH APANYA YANG BERNYANYI SELAMANYA! LAGU APA INI! BODOH SEKALI!".

"Mi-min..hah..hah...menjatuhkan tasmu..hah".

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang membawa tas miliknya sambil terengah-engah. Kyuhyun pun mencoba mendekati Sungmin dan menyodorkan tas milik gadis itu kehadapannya. Namun Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun bodoh! Kau tadi ciuman dengan Seohyun kan!".

"K-kau salah paham Min! Aku tidak berciuman! Kau salah paham". Elak Kyuhyun lalu mengambil kembali tas Sungmin yang terjatuh akibat tepisan Sungmin.

"Bohong! Aku tidak mau percaya lagi denganmu!". Sungmin menarik tas miliknya yang ada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun lalu beranjak ingin pergi, namun dengan segera Kyuhyun menahan bahu Sungmin dan membalikkan badan gadis itu lalu menatap mata Sungmin dalam-dalam dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat.

"Aku tidak berbohong Lee Sungmin! Dia bilang matanya kemasukkan sesuatu, aku hanya ingin meniupkan debu dimatanya, tapi ternyata dia malah menarik leher belakangku. Aku ditipu! Tapi kami tidak ciuman! Mengerti?".

Deg..deg..deg..

Suara jantung Sungmin berdegup lebih kencang ketika ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang sedekat itu. Otaknya tak dapat lagi berfikir, ia hanya mengangguk ketika Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang 'kecelakaan' dengan Seohyun itu.

"Lee Sungmin, kau menyukaiku ya?". Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan jarak wajah keduanya yang hanya 5 senti.

"I-iya..". Seperti terhipnotis, Sungmin menjawab jujur pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu dan Sungmin sendiri tidak sadar dengan jawabannya itu.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju pagar pembatas lantai tertinggi gedung itu. Ia pun bersenandung kecil.

"_...untuk langit musim gugur_

_ayo kita bernyanyi bersama tingginya awan..._

_bernyanyi bersama selamanya..._

_dengan satu hati..."_

Sungmin masih berdiri terpaku dengan posisi yang sama.

"Sebenarnya..aku yang membuat lirik reffrain itu. Waktu tim paduan suara membuka pengumpulan lirik, aku membuatnya karena ingin kau menyanyikannya. Dan akhirnya dipakai walaupun hanya pada reffrain". Cerita Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun itu tersadar dari lamunannya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi..kau? Kenapa tidak mencantumkan nama?".

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas itu.

"Karena aku tau, lirik yang aku buat itu kata-katanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, aku membuatnya dengan membayangkan kau". Ujar Kyuhyun. "Saranghae..Lee Sungmin". Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Air mata yang sudah kering kembali banjir ketika Sungmin mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun yang mengejutkan. Seperti mimpi.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa tidak percaya, beberapa kali dirinya menggeleng belum yakin. Ia masih tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Dengan inisiatif Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin lalu merengkuh gadis itu didalam pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Dulu kau bilang selamanya menjadi teman akrab, aku jadi berfikiran..".

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyunnie, aku hanya takut kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku".

Di tengah sinar senja, mereka pun berpelukkan dan berakhir dengan ciuman hangat dibawah mentari tenggelam.

_...Kuseka air matanya saat kunyatakan rasa sukaku..._

_Dan memelukknya dengan perasaan..._

_Angin musim gugur sangatlah dingin..._

_Jadi mari kita berpegangan dan membagi kehangatan ini..._

_Rambutmu yang terkena sinar matahari senja dan matamu yang sephia..._

_Dan dengan merengkuh segalanya, aku pun mengecupmu..._

-END-

Hai! aku kembali dengan fanfic oneshot pertamaku yang di remake dari komik dengan judul 'Fall in love song' karya Ippo Sakuya.

Gimana? Dapet feelnya? Apa kurang?

Maaf ya kalau banyak typo-typo, masih belajar...hehehehe

Oh iya, lagu yang musim gugur itu asli dari komiknya ya, aku tidak merubah liriknya sama sekali. Semoga kalian suka sama fanfic abal saya yang kedua ini. Ditunggu RnR nya ya, biar kedepannya aku bisa menghasilkan fanfic yang bagus, amin.

Bye


End file.
